


caged

by 10tacles



Series: exo kinktober 2k17 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: He always got a rush from pleasing Kyungsoo, from seeing him so thoroughly debauched - kiss-swollen lips, leaking cock, chest heaving.Still, nothing compared to the white-hot pleasure from earning his own orgasm.  It was unmatched.





	caged

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: orgasm denial/edging**

“How many days has it been?”

Sehun looked straight ahead, didn’t let his expression show just how needy he was; Kyungsoo was watching him carefully, appraisingly.  “Ten days.”

The older man made a noncommittal noise, pursing his lips.  “Ten days without coming.  You seem awfully calm about it, Sehun.  Should we go another week?”  Sehun couldn’t stop the panicked look in his eyes, his composure cracking for a moment; he was so desperate to come, so desperate for Kyungsoo to give him the satisfaction he deserved.  He didn’t miss the way Kyungsoo’s lips pulled into a grin.  “So you _do_ want to come.  What can you do to earn it?”

When Kyungsoo reached forward to cup Sehun’s jaw, he swallowed thickly.  “I can make you come first.  I want to be rewarded for doing a good job.”  Sehun nuzzled into the palm of Kyungsoo’s hand, eyelids fluttering shut as he fantasized about relief after so long of doing without.  He always got a rush from pleasing Kyungsoo, from seeing him so thoroughly debauched - kiss-swollen lips, leaking cock, chest heaving.

Still, nothing compared to the white-hot pleasure from earning his own orgasm.  It was unmatched.

Kyungsoo gently ran his thumb over the swell of Sehun’s lower lip, and the younger man obediently parted his lips.  “I could use your mouth,” Kyungsoo mused aloud, probing two fingers between his lips; Sehun sucked on them, sliding his tongue along the digits enthusiastically.  When Kyungsoo removed them they were shiny with spit.  “I could make you jerk me until your arm is tired, could make you work for it.  Look up at me, Sehun.”

When he looked up, Kyungsoo’s eyes were dark; Sehun’s heart was thrumming hummingbird-quick in his chest.  “What do you want, Sehun?”

“I want you to use me however you see fit.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rose, and he smiled - not unlike a cat that had just cornered a mouse.  “Good answer.  We’ll do mouth, then.”  He sat himself on the edge of their bed while Sehun remained standing.  “Strip naked.”  Sehun shivered as his hands automatically began peeling off layers of clothing; there was something mildly humiliating about being completely naked in contrast to Kyungsoo still being fully clothed, but it never failed to send a pulse of arousal through him.

His cock hung heavy between his legs, enclosed in plastic.  There was a small padlock attached, keeping him firmly locked in; the key was hanging from a necklace around Kyungsoo’s neck, tucked under the collar of his shirt.

“So obedient,” Kyungsoo murmured approvingly, unzipping his slacks to pull out his own half-hard cock.  “If you can make me come with your mouth alone, I’ll take your cage off and let you come.  Is that a deal, Sehun?”

His mouth watered at the prospect.  “Yes.”  He sank to his knees in front of Kyungsoo, firmly placing his hands on his thighs and anchoring them there; Kyungsoo was always very specific, so “ _mouth alone_ ” meant that hands weren’t allowed.  He leaned forward to take Kyungsoo’s dick in his mouth, working his lips around the head where he knew the other was especially sensitive; he wasn’t disappointed, hearing a breathless groan from somewhere above him.

“Enthusiastic?” Kyungsoo murmured, scratching his nails over Sehun’s scalp.  “You must really want to come.  You aren’t wasting any time.”  Sehun hummed around the rapidly hardening cock in his mouth, looking up to meet the shorter man’s gaze; he dug the tip of his tongue into the slit, tasting salt.  “You know me so well.”

Sehun didn’t bother with trying to take all of Kyungsoo’s cock in his throat; instead, he worked his lips and tongue over the head, alternating between bobbing his head and swiping his tongue over the sensitive underside.  Kyungsoo remained still, letting him do all the work; this was a test, after all, for Sehun to earn the chance to come after ten days of abstinence.  He could feel Kyungsoo’s thighs tensing and relaxing rhythmically beneath his hands and knew that he was fighting the urge to fuck forward into the heat of Sehun’s throat.

“Your mouth feels so good,” Kyungsoo suddenly gasped, eyes fluttering shut.  “Make me come, Sehun.  You’re almost there.”  Sehun redoubled his efforts, tightening his lips as much as he could around Kyungsoo’s cock as he fervently sucked on the head; the shorter man suddenly bucked, letting out a low groan, and Sehun felt the warmth spill into his mouth.  He continued mouthing at the head of Kyungsoo’s cock, ensuring that he lapped up every last drop.  Once Kyungsoo gently pulled his head away, he swallowed.

Excitement washed over him in waves when Kyungsoo gazed at him, half-lidded.  “I think you’ve more than earned it.  Stand up.”

Eagerly, Sehun stood; Kyungsoo removed the small key from around his neck, using it to undo the padlock before he removed the pins from the cock cage and _finally_ removed it entirely.  Sehun’s cock immediately responded, hardening rapidly; Kyungsoo only grinned, looking up at Sehun from where he remained sitting on the bed.  “Look at you,” he cooed, sliding a hand up the soft expanse of Sehun’s belly, “already getting hard.  You wanna come?”

“Please,” Sehun implored, voice only slightly louder than a whisper.  “I’ve been so good, Kyungsoo.”

“You have,” Kyungsoo replied, chuckling as he licked a stripe up the palm of his hand.  “And I reward good behavior.”  He wrapped his fingers around Sehun’s thick cock, and the younger man convulsed at the sudden touch, overwhelmed by the sensation after going so long without.  He clenched his hands into fists at his side, trying to hold back, but after ten days of denial he was powerless; Kyungsoo had barely stroked him twice before he was spilling over the older man’s fingers.

Once his climax waned, the heat of humiliation crept under his skin; embarrassed tears prickled at his eyes.  Kyungsoo simply looked momentarily stunned, eyebrows raised at the mess on his hand.  Slowly, he began to move again, laughing a little as he reached over to grab a tissue to clean it up.  “Kyungsoo,” Sehun sniffled, voice trembling, “I didn’t mean…  That was…”

“You’re fine,” Kyungsoo assured him.  “Don’t be embarrassed.”  Kyungsoo wiped his hand off before tossing the tissue into the trash.  “You were such a good boy, Sehun.  Maybe I’ll reward you every other day instead, as long as you’re good.  I appreciate the sensitivity, but perhaps you were a bit _too_ sensitive.  Now what do you say?”

In spite of the heat still coloring his face, Sehun smiled, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i feel this is def not my best work and i'm not super Happy with it, but it's something different (for me) and that alone is something to be proud of, so i'll take it! sometimes u just arent happy w/ ur work but u know what? i'm sure someone out there appreciates it


End file.
